


Acoustic

by VintProtectionSquad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar had a kid years before the Inquisition business started, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: "There's nothing wrong with his ears or anything. They think it's in his brain, or something."





	Acoustic

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've held onto for a while, but I'm not sure if I should go anywhere with it. If you're interested in this being a proper story instead of a one-off, please let me know.

Julian's hearing is going- slowly, but steadily, he asks people to repeat themselves more, misses when he's being talked to, and spends less time in the Tavern to listen to the bard's music.

No one's sure what, exactly, has caused it. He hasn't experienced any sort of head trauma recently, and he isn't even that old- just the mere age of 32. It's concerning, and his now-teenage son is taking it harder than his father seems to be.

"He doesn't sing as much anymore," he admits when Dorian visits, the two of them walking the battlements as the Inquisitor's busy talking with Josephine about Free Marches relations. "And he doesn't say anything about how loud the storms are. I- I don't know what to do, Pa."

It's been eight years they've known each other, and Jeremiah has warmed up to him considerably. Dorian himself settled comfortably into parenthood over the years, and truly thinks of Jeremiah as his own child. He loves the boy, and can't imagine life without him.

"Have the healers been able to help?"

"No," his brow furrows, and worry takes over his grey face. "The thing is, they can't help what doesn't need fixing. His ears are fine- something else is making his hearing worse."

"How do you mean?" Jeremiah sighs, stopping in his tracks.

"There's nothing wrong with his ears or anything. They think it's in his brain, or something."

"'Or something'?"

"Papa doesn't know yet. They don't want to worry him if it isn't certain. 'He doesn't need that kind of stress right now,' they say." Dorian hates to admit it, but they're right. Julian's plate is full enough without the knowledge of an abnormality his brain- especially one that isn't certain.

"I see," he muses quietly, deep in thought until he feels a weight on his left sleeve.

"What can we do?" Jeremiah asks quietly, staring up at him with big, warm brown eyes.

_Maker, does this kid know how to get to him._

"I'll think of something," he assures, smiling down at his inherited son. He lifts a hand to hold the back of his head, and leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Jerem's forehead. He then moves his hand to his shoulder as they start walking again, and the boy leans against him.

"Thank you, Pa. I'm glad you're home."

"Of course, amatus. You know I can't stand to stay away."


End file.
